


Paper Cranes, The Angel & The Green Eyed Monster Part 3

by Winter_Gray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Love, M/M, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Gray/pseuds/Winter_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets rid of Meg for good (he hopes) then rejects Castiel. Sam gives his brother a push after rejecting the angel Castiel has the solution to all of their problems. Destiel, Castiel/Dean, Sam, Meg via text. Part 1 is rated M, Part 2 is rated T and This third and final part is M again for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cranes, The Angel & The Green Eyed Monster Part 3

Castiel frowned down at his phone, “Dean what is a LOL cat?”  
“A what now?”  
Meg sent me a photo that’s supposed to be humorous of four black cats of the apocalypse…one of them is called Mittens. Then she asked me if I want to pet her pussy cat.”  
Dean snatched the phone away and read the text, his face flushed with anger and Dean started writing her a text, “Lets how much lol she gets from this…whore.”  
“Meg, stay the hell away from my angel. Cas doesn’t want to kiss you, move any furniture or pet that pussy of yours so piss off slut.” Dean smiled and pressed send.  
The phone vibrated and Dean checked her message, holding the phone away from Castiel.  
“Dean you jealous bag of meat either date him, fuck him or both because otherwise I will. I find innocence so sexy don’t you? Blow me, Meg”  
Castiel took his phone back and shut it off, “Are you both fighting over me…why?”  
“No fight, I won you fair and square.”  
Castiel looked at Dean with the big, blue eyes that could twist his heart in a knot and feel like he was drowning and flying all at the same time, “Dean you must know how I feel by now. We were intimate once.”  
“Yeah about that, I was caught up in the moment…I’m not gay Cas and it was pillow talk…I was saying things in the heat of the moment.”  
Castiel slipped his phone in his pocket and dropped his head, “Oh I see.” Castiel took a little paper crane out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. Dean set it next to the other two on the nightstand , “Thanks for the ..uh..paper bird.”  
The angel vanished and Sam looked up at Dean, snorted and then kept working, “What…you got something to say Sam?”  
“Sure Dean your blind and stupid, now do you want to help me out here or not?” Dean sat down and started going through files, “So what do you mean?”  
“I mean you fight with a demon over him and then when you have Cas you hurt his feelings. You’re a jerk Dean, then he makes you a crane and you toss it with the other two like its nothing…whatever Dean I’m not getting involved anymore.”  
“There’s nothing to get involved in Sam.”  
………………..  
That night the brothers pulled up in front of the motel and there was the angel sitting on a bench by the door waiting for them. Sam pushed Dean toward the passenger door, “Get out I’m going for something to eat.”   
Dean grumbled as he got out and as soon as the door was shut Sam took off. Dean walked past Castiel who was watching him hoping Dean would make eye contact just for a second but Dean opened the door and walked in with no acknowledgement.  
The angel followed and shut the door behind him, “Dean I think I know why you wont talk about us.”  
“Cas there is no us to talk about.”  
“You feel emasculated because you received me and you view yourself as an alpha male. I thought you enjoyed the intercourse…I was confused at first but I have a solution.”  
Dean finally made eye contact and moved closer, “Yeah what’s that?” He loosened the angels tie sliding it off.  
“I’ll give myself to you, I wouldn’t mind it Dean but I haven’t done it before so I wouldn’t be any good. I suppose you like experienced people so maybe this isn’t the best solution after all.”  
Deans tongue darted over his lips, “Well now don’t be hasty Cas I could get into that whole virgin thing…experience is overrated.”  
Dean stepped behind him slipping off the trench that had become so much a part of the angel, he removed pieces of clothing until the angel was naked then went to his knees to face the monster.  
Dean sat there staring at it trying to get the courage to tackle the job, he pushed it down and it bobbed back up smacking him wetly in the eye.   
“Sorry Dean I can’t control my penis, it seems to do whatever it wants.” Castiel licked his thumb and bent down wiping Dean’s wet eye, “Great thanks Cas now I have come and spit in my eye.”  
Dean looked up at him, “Just don’t help I’ll figure it all out.” Dean grabbed the angels thighs, leaned in and kissed the head, the skin was silky and warm. He darted his tongue through the slit and tasted the angel deciding Castiel tasted as good as he smelled which was wonderful.  
He rolled his jade eyes up to see the angels reaction but Castiel had his eyes closed and his mouth open, Dean took it as a good sign and started sucking with enthusiasm cradling the tender sac in his hand and fondling how he liked to be fondled. When the angel couldn’t hold back a second longer he thrust his hips out sharply sending Dean into the wall across the room and spurting over the dirty carpet.  
Dean sat there dazed as the angel lifted him up and put him on the bed, “Dean I’m so sorry, it’s all so awkward and messy.”   
Somehow between the burning red eye and the bump on his head Dean could cut a brick with his cock, it was like the inadvertent abuses made it all the more exciting. “Come here and sit on my face awhile Cas.”   
That was just what the angel did, he timidly moved in place but when the tongue lapped at his cleft Castiel felt the earth fall from beneath him, “Dean its wonderful!”  
Dean stopped for a moment, “Well lets see how wonderful you think this is.” He pushed two fingers inside stretching as he went, working the velvet gently until Dean thought he looked ready, “On your back Cas I want to look at you when I do this.”  
“Alright Dean anything you wish.”   
Castiel moved in position looking up at his green eyed dream and prayed this would bring them so close that Dean would never let him go again. “Where do I put my legs…shoulders or …” Dean took a heel to the chest and let out a sharp breath, he rubbed his sternum and squeezed his eyes shut, “Just…Cas let me do it!”  
Castiels eyes filled with tears, “Well now I feel foolish.” Dean nestled between his legs and started kissing him to shut him up, “You can touch me Cas I don’t bite…unless you as nicely.”  
“Bite me Dean.”  
“You know what I’m just going for it, get ready to have that pretty little ass of yours thoroughly fucked.” Dean grabbed his ankles and without ceremony pushed his cock inside deflowering the angel,  
Dean cried out, “Holy hell it’s like fireworks, cherry pie and silk all rolled into one!” Castiel gripped his shoulders looking up with wide, childlike eyes trusting Dean to do right by him in the end.   
Dean stared down at him feeling that heat in the pit of his stomach again that told him his feelings were so much more beyond the hard on he got when the angel was near. “Damn it…I think I really do love him…its not pillow talk…look at those eyes..”  
Dean suddenly felt a freedom he didn’t before and as his body neared the end of this marvelous adventure inside the angel’s virginal rear he blurted out, “I love you!”  
The angel didn’t answer, he felt Dean shudder and heard the loud moan of his name, the warm slick filling him as Dean whimpered declarations of love for Castiel. When it was over Dean felt like the fool now having laid his feelings on the line and getting no answer.  
They lay there together for awhile quietly while Castiel worked another little paper crane and set it on Dean’s chest. Dean put it with the others, “Thanks I guess.”  
“You’re welcome Dean.”  
“So what…now you don’t love me? You left me hanging back there, I feel stupid.”  
“It’s only pillow talk right Dean?”  
“No…not this time, I meant it. When you’re not around I miss you and this hole can’t be filled with anything else.”  
“I could fill your hole.”  
“Not that hole blue eyes…the one in my heart.”  
“Oh, well I do love you. I tell you all the time but you don’t listen.”  
“Well tell me now then.”  
Castiel handed him yet another little crane, “See Dean, you never heard me.”  
…………  
When they left the motel several days later Dean had the angel in the back of the Impala guarding Deans box of a thousand little paper cranes.  
The End


End file.
